


Vanilla

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-10
Updated: 2008-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's getting married, and Ron and Draco want to spice up their sex life. One thing has nothing to do with the other. (sequel to 10 Conversations)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: spidermoth guessed which fic was my HDWC fic, so this is for her request: Ron and Draco are settling in to their new relationship. There are still things they've not shared. Draco is secretly thrilled by how big and manly Ron is. He doesn't admit how Ron makes him feel safe and protected, and that he'd do almost anything bottoming for Ron. Ron still can't believe Draco is his. He finds him breathtakingly beautiful. (but not effete! *grin*) Ron has a secret kink to see Draco in sexy, women's knickers... Thanks! Hope you can work with this one and, if so, Good Luck getting them there!
> 
> Because I’m lazy and don't feel like creating another R/D back-story- I've decided to write this as a sequel to my only R/D fic: 10 Conversations from Check Mate. 10 Conversations is not DH compliant (written post HBP) and features a somewhat redeemed/helped the OOTP at the very end! Draco! and the boys got together about a year post war. You don't need to read it to enjoy this, but that's where I lifted the back-story.
> 
> spidermoth, I hope this tickles your fancy! ;)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Draco moaned as he tried to keep his hold on the pool deck. The water dragged on his body each time Ron thrust forward and pulled back. While fucking in his indoor swimming pool felt great, and the water was warm and stimulating, the position was rather awkward. Not to mention the chafing.

The rough cement scratched Draco's arms as he tried to keep his upper body out of the water. He should have cast a cushioning charm before they started. Unfortunately, his wand was out of reach.

"You feel so good," Ron whispered against his ear.

"Mmm, you too."

Draco grew lightheaded, as the pace became more frantic. He tried to maneuver one of his arms down to his aching cock, but started to slip deeper into the pool. After he had pulled himself back up, Ron's massive hand wrapped around his prick. Draco sighed at the relief. Ron worked his cock to the brink of climax and switched to a slower rhythm of fucking his arse.

"You ready?" Ron asked.

"Yes. God. Yes."

"Come, Draco. I want you to come on my cock."

"Fuck, yes! On your cock. Love your cock." Draco moaned deeply over and over as he came, clenching and shivering.

Ron stroked Draco's back and arms reverently and guided him through the aftermath of his orgasm. Once Draco's breathing slowed down, Ron resumed the athletic fucking. He grabbed Draco's hips with a vice-like grip and fucked him for all he was worth. As much as he hated to admit it, Draco loved being taken this way. He loved being overpowered by Ron's manhandling and the weight of Ron's strong muscular body bearing down on him. Draco shuddered as Ron came deep inside him several minutes later.

"Soak in the hot tub?" Ron asked with a quick kiss to Draco's shoulder blade.

Two minutes later they were relaxing in the large Jacuzzi tub. Draco enjoyed the rush of the hot water blowing against his sore muscles. He noticed that Ron had also positioned himself directly in front of one of the powerful jets.

"I love sitting in here," Ron said as he let his head fall back against the tile wall. "It's so Muggle. I can't imagine what possessed you to put it in."

"I may be a snob, but I'm not stupid. I went to a party with some Muggle I met at a club. I only had to try it once to know that I needed one to go with my pool."

"Well I'm glad you have the pool too. If for no other reason than I like what the swimming does for your body."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Draco asked with a smug grin.

"You know I do. You have a great body. Great shoulders." Ron shifted closer, and Draco sighed contentedly as Ron began to massage his shoulders.

"And I love your waist." Ron's hands drifted along the sides of Draco's torso and down to his waist. "And your tight, fit arse."

Ron suddenly stopped moving. Draco turned his head to see Ron staring off into space. "Hello? You were seducing me?"

"Sorry," Ron said sheepishly. "Got lost for a second."

"Where?"

Ron chuckled to himself, and then replied, "Thinking of your arse."

"As you should be."

Ron swatted Draco gently on the shoulder before continuing the massage. After several luxurious minutes, Ron leaned his forehead against the back of Draco's head and wrapped his arms around his chest. "Draco?"

"Mmm?"

"The sex is good, right?"

"What?" Draco turned around in Ron's arms to face him.

"Do you think that I'm vanilla?"

"Vanilla?"

"Yeah, vanilla. Am I boring?"

"I assure you our sex life is great. What brought this on?"

"Not sure. We've been together almost six months now and I'm wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Well, you have quite a bit more experience than me. You pulled an awful lot of Muggles at the clubs."

"I remember you at the clubs too," Draco said without malice.

"Yeah, but it wasn't the same, was it? I had hardly tried anything. Why do you think Stuart and Leo tried to set us up? They took pity on me."

"I always thought that they had taken pity on me."

Ron smiled back at him, but he seemed to be lost elsewhere again. "I guess I just don't have anything to compare it to."

"Is that what this is about?" Draco tried to imagine what Ron might truly think about his prolific past at the Muggle Clubs. Looking back, it had nothing to do with any kind of intimacy at all. It was about sexual release and escape from his enormous empty home, his mother's death, and a dead father, who had nearly killed him with the Cruciatus Curse.

"I don't know," Ron said.

"I meant it. The sex is great, much better than with all those Muggles."

"I suppose we've tried pretty much all positions and been in every room in the Manor, but we haven't really experimented. I mean, other than who tops."

"You want to experiment?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ron looked away. "I'm an idiot. Ignore me."

"You're _my_ idiot," Draco said emphatically, causing Ron to look at him. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"It's stupid. You wouldn't—"

"Let me be the judge of that. I might surprise you."

"Now, this has nothing to do with me wanting you to be a girl," Ron said nervously.

"Okay," Draco drawled out and waited for Ron to explain.

"It's just that I… I like the way your hips look… and I wonder…"

"Yes?"

"What you'd look like in a pair of knickers."

"Knickers?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yeah, knickers." Ron ran his hand seductively over Draco's hip. "Black, lacy knickers."

Draco gulped.

"And maybe some stockings and one of those garter belt things." Ron stroked his fingertips down Draco's thigh. "I'd like to see you…" Ron let out a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Look at me," Draco said softly. Once he established eye contact, Draco whispered, "You're not joking, are you? You want to see me in women's lingerie?"

Ron nodded. "Have you ever—?"

"No," Draco snapped. "Haven't thought about it either."

"Forget it. It's stupid," Ron said with a big frown.

"I didn't say that I wouldn't."

"You'd do that for me?" Ron's expression changed to hopeful.

"Maybe." Draco wondered just how far Ron might be willing to go for this. "Just like I know that you'd consider participating in some of my sexual fantasies."

"I would? I mean, yes, I would." Ron nodded like an overexcited puppy.

"I'll think about it." Draco turned to lean back against Ron. He was comfortable and secure resting against Ron's muscled chest while being gently held in his arms.

After a few silent minutes, Ron blew out a deep breath. "I could stay here all afternoon."

"I know."

"But," Ron said as he loosened his hold on Draco, "I need to go meet Harry for our final fitting."

"Oh, you have a few minutes. He's never on time."

"Too true, that. You sure you don't want to come?"

"No," Draco said gently. "That's a groom and his best man sort of thing— being bored while having your dress robes fitted. Spend the time with Potter."

"He wouldn't mind."

"Really, I think it's fine."

"You're still coming to the wedding, right?" Ron asked nervously.

"I said I would."

"Good." Ron reached for Draco's hand. "I want you there. My family's going to have to realize…"

"Ron, I don't think I'll ever be completely welcomed by your family."

"Harry and Ginny are okay, now. Hermione too. And my Mum was asking after you just the other day."

"I know, but don't force the rest." Draco kissed Ron on the mouth for good measure.

"Mmmm," Ron moaned, and gave a small nibble to Draco's bottom lip.

"It's like you're trying to be late," Draco said with a smile.

Ron pulled back and sighed. "I'd better not start something I can't finish."

"Damn straight."

"More like bent."

"Yes, you're most definitely bent."

"What tipped you off?" Ron asked as he stepped out of the tub.

"I think it was the knickers."

Ron laughed and tossed a towel over to Draco.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Harry and Ginny's wedding wasn't the excruciating torture that Draco thought it would be, but it certainly got uncomfortable at times. George glared daggers at him all afternoon despite the friendly overtures from the rest of the Weasley Clan. Even Bill attempted to make small talk. Draco guessed that it was Fleur's influence. While they had never been friends, they had mutual acquaintances from Beauxbatons.

Some days Draco could hardly believe how easily he'd fallen into a relationship with Ron. One blind-date-gone-bad, and a few months later, he couldn't get enough of Ron. Who'd have thought that deep down inside he liked red hair? More importantly, he liked Ron. He suffered through meeting some of Ron's slightly insane distant relatives, the plebian food, cheap wine, and a most horrible excuse for a string quartet. Several times, Draco could have sworn that there was some trapped animal that needed to be liberated.

The only thing that kept Draco going was the anticipation of what would happen immediately after the wedding. It was time to reveal his plan and let Ron squirm a little as well. Draco had no idea just how women wore these uncomfortable undergarments all the time. The knickers were constantly riding up into the crack of his arse.

Ron was busy talking to Charlie, so Draco decided to make some excuse about Molly asking for their help in the kitchen in order to steal him away. Of all of Ron's brothers, Charlie scared him the most. While George might be the most likely to fly off the handle and do something dastardly, Charlie seemed the most likely to cause some serious and permanent damage. Draco made damn sure that Charlie was smiling before he pulled Ron away and into the Burrow. The Burrow— most apropos name for a domicile Draco had ever heard in his life. He could imagine that small woodland creatures had previously inhabited it.

The kitchen was empty except for piles of dirty dishes and wine goblets.

"I thought you said my—"

"Shhh," Draco said, placing a finger against Ron's pouting lips. "I have something to show you."

Ron looked at him skeptically. "What are you up to?"

"Come on." Draco put his arm through Ron's and Apparated them up to Ron's old bedroom. He shut the door and cast a quick Locking spell for good measure. Draco kissed and nibbled at Ron's neck and pressed his body flush against him.

"Mmmm. As much as I'd like nothing better, we need to be at the party."

"I know. I just wanted to give you a little taste of what's to come." Draco undid two middle buttons on his ornate dress robe and guided Ron's hand inside. He wore no trousers underneath.

The second Ron's hand touched the lacy fabric of the knickers he gasped. His eyes widened and he gave Draco a questioning look. Ron's hand roamed farther down and found the top of a stocking, and then followed the curve of Draco's thigh around to the clasp of the garter belt. Draco shivered at his feather-light touch.

Ron took in a deep breath and then whispered, "I can't believe you did this. Now. Today."

"Perfect day for it." Draco licked his lips. Ron seemed unable to pull his hand away. He kept rubbing his fingertips in small circles against the top of the stocking. With regret, Draco pulled Ron's hand out of his robes. "We need to get back."

"You are truly a wicked man. People warned me."

Draco smiled in sweet victory as he refastened his buttons. Thank Merlin for full cut robes. Ron seemed to be in the same state as he took another deep breath and let it out slowly.

They rejoined the rest of the wedding guests for more dancing and merriment. Draco hated to admit it, but Ginny made a beautiful bride. Of course, he was far more impressed with how dashing Ron looked in his fine tailored dress robes. Draco reveled in the fact that Ron never left his side the rest of the evening and was constantly glancing at Draco's midsection. It was worth the uncomfortable rub of the lace against his somewhat stiff prick.

When at long last the festivities concluded they Apparated home. The moment Draco sensed his body rematerialize, he was unceremoniously pushed up against the wall of the Manor's Apparition foyer. Ron's crotch pressed firm again him, making it obvious to Draco that he wasn't alone in his discomfort.

Ron kissed and sucked on his neck. "I've been waiting all night for this."

"The anticipation is half the pleasure."

"Fuck that," Ron said in a low and breathy voice as he desperately fumbled with the long line of buttons down the front of Draco's robes. "I nearly went to the loo to take care of things." Ron paused to kiss Draco fervently on the mouth. After a minute, Ron pulled back. "But I wanted to save it for you."

"Smart man." Draco leaned against the wall for support and Ron returned to his assault on Draco's buttons.

As the last button left its loop, Draco shrugged out of the robes and let them fall to the floor. Ron simply stared. A tiny bit of drool pooled in the corner of his open mouth. Draco knew what a lascivious vision he made. He had watched himself in the mirror as he had dressed, knowing the effect of the low-slung black satin and lace knickers, black lace garter, and sheer black stocking. Draco had to think of Umbridge kissing Filch in order to finish getting dressed.

Draco still had his boots on and Ron dropped to his knees to remove them. He lightly tugged off a shin-high chocolate brown dragon-hide boot and tossed it across the room. Slowly, carefully, he ran his hand along the contour of Draco's calf.

Draco looked down to see Ron's worshipful stance and noticed the front of the painfully constricting knickers had become quite wet. Ron removed the second boot, and then ran both his hands over Draco's calves and up the backs of his thighs. Draco whimpered and threaded his fingers through Ron's hair.

"You're gorgeous," Ron said, looking up into Draco's eyes. He dragged himself back to his feet and pressed Draco against the wall. "Oh, fuck, I need to feel you," he moaned and then started to undo his own robes. "Help me."

Draco helped Ron out of his robes and trousers. "Maybe we should take this to the bedroom," he suggested.

"No! Right here. Right now." Ron removed his pants and socks while keeping his intense stare trained on Draco.

Ron crashed into Draco, and finally there was Ron's cock against his own through the thin layer of satin and lace. Ron's chest pinned him to the wall, and the heat of skin on skin radiated as they kissed desperately, wanting more. Violently, Ron frotted against him, and Draco had no idea how he could possibly keep from coming in the next three seconds. Ron's palm rubbed against the wet material covering the tip of his cock and that was it. Draco came hard, holding onto Ron for dear life. Ron continued to thrust erratically until Draco felt a warm gush against his stomach. They leaned against the wall, panting and unable to move for several minutes.

"I think we made a mess of your knickers," Ron teased, and then ghosted a kiss against Draco's cheek. "Dirty girl."

"We could go upstairs, and you could take them off."

"Sounds like a plan." Ron picked his wand out of his trousers, wrapped his arms tightly around Draco, and Apparated them to their bedroom.

Ron steered Draco to their bed and onto his back. He stood over him as if simply admiring the view.

"Anything you want," Draco whispered.

Ron smiled like a kid at Christmas and crawled up on the bed next to him. He ran his hand over the drenched front of the knickers, giving the occasional light squeeze to Draco's spent prick.

"Mmmm," Draco moaned as his cock began to stir once again.

Wrapping his arms around Draco, Ron rolled onto his back and pulled Draco on top of him. He cupped Draco's arse through the strained satiny fabric with two hands and guided him so that Draco's crotch rubbed against his cock, which was also coming back to life. They kissed slowly and purposefully. Draco loved the feel of Ron's supple lips sliding against his own. After what seemed like forever, Ron's fingers dipped under the tightly stretched waistband over Draco's hips. Draco rose to his knees to make it easy for Ron to push the knickers down. He had been careful to make sure the garter belt threaded through the legs of the knickers so that they could be taken off over the stockings. Draco maneuvered until Ron managed to pull the knickers off his ankles. It was a shocking surprise when Ron brought them up to his nose and inhaled deeply. Ron looked enraptured.

"Sweet Merlin," Draco sighed.

Ron tossed the kickers to the floor and then reached for the lube in the bedside table drawer. "Want you to ride me in those stockings," Ron said as he slid two slick fingers underneath Draco.

Draco knelt up and leaned over Ron to allow him better access. He was rewarded with Ron's fingers sliding in between his arse cheeks and over his hole. Rocking in rhythm with Ron's finger fucking, Draco continued to kiss Ron's mouth, jaw, neck, and anywhere else he could reach. When he was ready, Draco pulled himself up and then steadily lowered himself onto Ron's cock. Ron played with the garters as Draco rose up and down at a leisurely pace.

"You are so fucking hot," Ron said with a look of awe on his face.

 _Yes, I am._ Draco thought but could only manage a small smile in between deep breaths. He continued to ride Ron as if he could go on like that all night, but after a while Ron had moved onto other ideas

Ron grabbed Draco by the arms and lifted him off his cock and pushed him down onto all fours. "Need to fuck you hard. Now." Ron groaned loudly as he knelt behind Draco and slid back inside. Working his fingers through the garter belt, he grabbed Draco's hips and gave one fierce thrust.

Draco was certain that had Ron not been holding onto him, he would've collided with the headboard. Ron thrust again, and again. It escalated quickly to a brutally hard and fast pace. Draco was lost. He moaned over and over. His toes began to tingle. He was achingly hard. A wild heat spread from his belly and over his chest and neck. Ron's strong fingers wrapped around his prick. He wanted to come so badly. He was so close. His whole body was trembling. He felt tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. He squeezed them shut. Ron came first, and then finally, finally, Draco fell over the edge. When he came to, he was lying on his back next to Ron.

"Wow," Draco croaked.

"Yeah."

"Can I take these off now?"

Ron kissed his cheek, and then helped him slide off the garter belt and stockings.

"Thank you," Ron said solemnly.

They crawled under the duvet together. "Don't thank me yet, you don't know what I have planned for _my_ fantasy."

"Prat."

" _Your_ prat."

"Sleep?"

"Sleep."

Draco closed his eyes and felt Ron peck him softly on his cheek. He made a mental note to keep a small collection of knickers and stockings around for possible use when Ron got cranky or he simply needed to get his way. Perhaps he should buy a corset just in case he ever got into really deep trouble.

The End


End file.
